


Walking, Deals And Relatives, oh my

by SpiritofSands



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Vampire Sammy, Vampires, awkward conversation, mention of blood and needles, mention of pleasure while drinking blood, talking about prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofSands/pseuds/SpiritofSands
Summary: Sequel/Continuation of New Life. New Blood and DealsSammy takes a walk with you to further discuss what would happen should you accept his deal. Awkward discussions ensues.It's nothing compared to your parents though.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Reader
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075580
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Awkard Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I am still trying to understand how AO3 works so please bear with me here. I feel like I haven't been doing a good job since I'm always changing something XD  
> For now, ENJOY!  
> And let me know if any of you want a lemon/lime between these two ;)

Sammy had insisted on paying the bill as his way of apologizing for the scare. Once everything was taken care of, you both left the building with an ease you never knew had been there.  
For a moment, the walk down the street was peaceful. Until you decided to break it.  
"One thing has been bugging me" you stated calmly, making sure to keep your voice low so no one could overhear you "I have been walking around with my cuts practically on show, how come no one has come after me yet?"  
"That thought has been bugging me for a while too" Sammy agreed "but I can only guess two things, the first one is that due to the war going on, they left to find more people to hunt. The other one requires you to learn more about how our feeding works"  
"I think I deserve to know what I'm getting into since I'm offering my throat to a wolf" you raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Be careful little sheep, I'm as much a shepherd as I am a wolf" he smirked before he dropped it "but you have a point. But to put it simply, depending on how the. Donor. Reacts to feeding, the taste is altered slightly, similar to how you would put sauce on your food. Most vampires prefer their donors in pain, some don't care as long as they get food, some like having theirs drunk so they can feel the slight tipsiness-"  
"If that's the case then they could have left because there weren't enough 'happy people'?"  
"That's the basis of it, yes"  
"And what about you? What's your preferred dish?"  
Sammy stayed silent for a moment "I take what I can get"  
"But that doesn't answer my question" he didn't need to look at you to know you were pouting.  
Sammy rolled his eyes "I like my donors to either be content or in the midst of pleasure" there, he said it. And no, he never 'did the deed' with them, he just messed around with him and fed when they were too far gone from the physical pleasure they were receiving "but I mostly do that when it's a time to celebrate, so I stick with homeless or drunkards"  
He almost laughed when he heard you choke and cough, followed by "excuse me"  
"You excused" his smirk got wider "and before you even think about it, no, I am not going to do that with you, a willing donor is enough to satiate me, although" he paused and stopped in his tracks as he thought about sinking his teeth into your neck.  
Just the thought of it made him really excited. Clearing his throat, he shifted on the spot and cursed under his breath.  
"What is it?" you frowned.  
"I just realized the possibility of what your blood might do to me when I feed" another shift "as I stated before, your blood is like the forbidden fruit, it makes vampires feel, closer to humanity in some ways, but what's bad, depending on how you look at it, is that it can cause us to go into a lustful state, both for feeding and. The physical kind"  
It took you a few seconds to realize what he was talking about, and you blushed like a tomato and looked away "oh" was all you could say.  
Sammy frowned "I understand this might be uncomfortable for you, but there could be another solution, although I don't think it will work properly"  
"And what's that?"  
"I use a needle to drain the blood out bit by bit"  
"How many times are we talking?"  
"Too many that we would be sitting down for more than an hour when the feeding could take only a few minutes"  
"Do you expect me to let me feed you the moment I agree?" you decided to change the subject and continue walking, Sammy didn't complain.  
"No, I would like you to get used to the new adjustments, get yourself settled, then next week I will feed during our time off, it would give you plenty of time to recover ready for the next day"  
"What else is to be expected besides donating?"  
"Nothing you wouldn't expect out of a normal roommate"  
He felt you move closer to his side, arm brushing against his every so often. He could hear your heartbeat pace with your walking, but so far, he could smell no fear other than the embarrassment from the last conversation.  
"What about money?"  
"I only use mine for the rent, but I am willing to pay for the medical things as well, while you just pay for your food, seems fair since I am going to injure you"  
"But I saw you eat human food"  
"It doesn't give me the filling needed, it's just a ruse"  
More silence, Sammy looked at the corner of his eye to see you looking distant, frowning, he left you alone with your thoughts. You had both been talking for a while, and this much information could be overwhelming.  
"Will it be painful?" you asked softly "the first biting I mean"  
"It will at first, I try not to extend my teeth to their full length, but as I stated before, your blood will bring out my beast side, so I may cause more pain" might as well tell you, you'd try to run if he lied.  
He heard your shuddering breath, but he made no effort to comfort you. He was pushing himself well beyond his limits when it came to this stuff as it is. He always preferred seclusion when he was off work, not socializing unless he had to. His job didn't count.  
He was as much out of his comfort zone as you were, walking these streets wasn't going to make things speed up. The talking though. Well, it helped with the passing as well as easing the tension. Didn't mean he was comfortable with all of it.  
"-do it"  
He hadn't realised you were talking "sorry, didn't hear it"  
"I said 'I'll do it'. I'll move in with you"  
That made him stop in his tracks again. He turned to look at you with a mixture of bewilderment and surprise "your serious? You are really willing to walk into the wolf's den and expect to be safe?"  
"Either way, I'm going to get hurt, at least this time my pain will have a proper meaning to help someone"  
Were you freaking serious right now? "little sheep" low and serious with a hint of a purr if one listened closely "this wolf may look friendly, but I am still capable of switching with a flick of the wrist" he moved closer, almost looming over your form like a cat playing with its food "are you sure you want to stay with the wolf who could easily kill you in your sleep? I'm especially possessive of my food being stolen from me"  
"You wouldn't have asked me if you planned on doing that" you had the nerve to give him a cheeky smile "besides, what's life without a little risk, eh? My parents don't give me respect, you do, your a good person Sammy, even if you don't see it" you gave him a pat on the shoulder and literally skipped away down the path.  
Sammy smiled, the little sheep certainty likes to play with danger, he would be more than happy to oblige. Once you settled in any way.


	2. Meet The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get your old home. And Sammy gets a 'warm' greeting from your 'parents'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you guys now that there's going to be some. I guess rude mentions about fat and maybe skinny people. Please don't think I am attacking anyone. I love people no matter what they look like.  
> I just have a problem with people who complain that they want to change but make no effort to do so.

Both you and Sammy continued in silence, you were skipping every now and then with a smile on your face. And Sammy was just pacing by your side without a care. Mostly. He was still on alert in case anyone tried to get the jump on you.  
That, and he was having a hard time trying to keep his hunger in check just at the possibility of a decent meal for once. He could see it now, you baring your neck to him, him leaning down to kiss it with his teeth, and the smell. Oh, the smell would be nothing compared to the taste he would receive on his tongue-  
"Here we are" Sammy was pulled out of these thoughts from your voice. Among. Other things.  
He quickly readjusted himself to make sure it wasn't noticeable, subtly clearing his throat by saying "are your parents at home?"  
"I know my dad will, not sure on my mum though, dad never leaves the house unless he really needs to"  
Great, this was going to be tricky then. Mentally sighing, he waited for you to open the door and invite him inside. The moment he stepped over the threshold of the door. He was immediately hit by the scent of yours and your parents. And some of them were not good. It practically killed his 'excitement'.  
Hints of sadness, anger, bitterness, and many other negative emotions swarmed this place. Not to mention the stench of bad hygiene, among other things he dare not to think about. If people were capable of dying from emotional bombs, this would have been a good one. And just how were you able to smile when this was what was left behind was beyond him.  
"Hurry up and grab the essentials, I'll make sure he doesn't come upstairs," Sammy said low enough that only you could hear.  
"IS THAT YOU BRAT?! DID YOU BRING THE MONEY THIS TIME?"  
Sammy noticed you flinch at the noise, but you did move when he gave you a gentle nudge. He stayed near the stairs like a guard dog on duty.  
"ARE YOU DEAF AS WELL TRAMP? I SAID WHERE'S THE MONEY! I NEED IT!"  
Sure you do old man.  
"WE GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS GIVE US THE MONEY!"  
Ah, the mum must be here as well. Lovely woman. And why the hell were they shouting? They were in the freaking kitchen for crying out loud. How lazy were these people?  
No wonder the little sheep decided to join him in the wolf's den. Well, let's teach them a lesson, shall we?  
"Your child will not be doing anything of the sort, wolf" he snarled as he walked towards the kitchen.  
He didn't have to move much though, as two, pathetic beings, one looking like a bowling ball waddled his way into the living room, your dad, and the other, your mum, looked like a twig that could easily be blown over by a simple breeze alone. Just how in the blazes did they breed to have you?  
And if their appearances were bad enough, their 'normal' voices sounded like someone wheezing or were a chain smoker.  
"What the hell are you still doing here? Haven't you finished your urges on that tramp already?" the man snarled as he raised a sausage finger at him.  
Sammy had to blink and use all willpower not to look like a gobsmacked fish "I beg your pardon?"  
"You heard me if you've finished your time with that freak then give me the money" the skinny-looking woman snapped as she held her hand out.  
Sammy almost threw up. Did these people really think their own child would do THAT kind of thing? While it was no secret people were resort to prostitution in troubled times, he had been around you long enough to know you had not done anything like that. And that was from the scent alone.  
"Lady" he replied sarcastically "while it's none of your business, I have done nothing of the sort to your child" these people were not your parents as far as he was concerned.  
"Don't bull crap me, young man, our brat doesn't make a lot of money from drawing alone, they must have got it through other means, why else would you be here?" the man retorted.  
"How about I'm being a gentleman and making sure they got home safely?" he could feel his inner beast snarl at these two for daring to think HIS little sheep was as impure as them.  
Both of them scoffed, the whale looking man made a wheezed laugh "that thing doesn't need protection, only abortion when they get pregnant"  
All thoughts of self-restraint were close to falling out the window as he felt his inner beast crawl to the front of his mind, he allowed himself to give them an in-human snarl "do not insult my little sheep, mortal" he bared his fangs "or I'll be feasting on you tonight"  
It appears they were smart enough to put two and two together to make four. As they both paled and backed away.   
"Your one of them?" the stupid woman whimpered pathetically.  
"I'm neither confirming nor denying" Sammy shrugged his shoulders as if this didn't bother him "the only reason you two are still alive is because of your own flesh and blood, who is upstairs doesn't want me to kill you and is ready for a new life out of your shadows"  
"Then take the freak, just leave us alone"  
"The shepherds would give up their own sheep for slaughter? Just so they can live?" oh he was so close to losing his patience with these monsters, even he wasn't as heartless as this "how pathetic that you would surrender your little sheep to the wolves"  
"Your no wolf, your a monster" the man snapped.  
"A monster I may be, but I at least have the heart to leave my donors alive" he didn't comment on his fledgling life "now I suggest you both shut up before I lose my composure, and trust me" he lowered his voice into the soft but threatening tone when close to losing his patience "it's almost out the window"  
He didn't have to wait long though when he heard footsteps from behind him.  
"I've finished, sorry it took so long"  
And just like that, Sammy turned around to have his polite expression on "no worries, little sheep, I was just having a chat with your parents"  
At the mention of 'parents', you look around to see both of them moving to sit down on the sofa, both as pale as sheets.  
"Did you threaten them?"  
"I told them the truth, I only warned them about my patience wearing thin" not anymore though, as your presence was enough to soothe his inner beast "shall we head off now?" he held his arm out, just like any gentleman would do.  
He purred mentally along with his vampiric side when you accepted it "we shall indeed" your smile was nervous, but still bright like the sun. He was going to enjoy seeing it more now.  
Without another look from the creatures you called parents, you both left the house. Ready for the new life that was going to be foreign for the both of you.

Poor Sammy though had to spend a while in the shower as his vampiric side decided to mess around with him. Thankfully he was able to stay quiet so you couldn't hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this 'story'. But don't worry, if you guys decide you want something a little more 'fun' let me know and I'll get onto that after I do a few more chapters for Inky Conscience. I'm open up to suggestions as well ^^  
> Until next time.  
> Stay mad  
> Stay beautiful  
> Stay blooming


End file.
